Nekaweh
= Appearance = This elderly Tauren woman stands just shy of 8 feet tall when not unintentionally slouching or relying on the support of her gnarled wooden staff. Nekaweh's stature is only dwarfed by the warmth of her smile. Upon looking at her, one notices her deeply wrinkled snout and tired looking eyelids. The woman’s soft amber eyes have dulled from their once youthful gleam. Her weathered mane sports long gray tresses that flow down her back and only upon closer inspection of her coat can you see faded black strands within. Her hair is obviously overgrown, but she keeps what she can neatly braided and slung infront of her. From underneath her mane sprouts long and yellowed battle-worn horns adorned with delicate leather weavings skillfully braided and wrapped around the girth. Dangling from her left horn is a single purple feather, curiously beautiful in its shape and sheen. The feather offers an odd contrast to the sight of the Tauren woman, worn and elderly, whereas the plumage is immaculate and unscathed by time. A small colorful sprite darter can often be seen fluttering closely behind her strides, if not lazily perched upon the Tauren woman's shoulders. = Personality = Nekaweh is a gentle soul who has seen much conflict in her years. Her demeanor toward others is almost always cheery even if she does not feel so internally. She has trouble asking for and receiving help, for fear of burdening others. She is very reverent to those who sacrifice for the greater good. Though Nekaweh appears easygoing, she is very reluctant to share her past with those she does not trust completely. (She feels a sense of shame about the things she could not control.) Despite this, she is naturally inquisitive and very much enjoys learning new things and meeting new people. Nekaweh has a deep sense of compassion for the young. The Tauren woman acts as a mother figure of sorts, tending to the younger generations in need of guidance in a chaotic world. The Shu’halo people regard her as a “Greatmother” due to her venerable age, but Nekaweh humbly declines being called anything but “Mother”. She sometimes is a bit forgetful and even clumsy at times, but her actions are always in good manner. Goals and Motivators Nekaweh became a nomad so many years ago for a reason. There was a time where everyday she would search for her lost sons, or any sign of their fates. Now, she occupies her time with dealing with the present and remaining strong for those who need her. Only one other soul knows about her true history and he also searches for the old woman’s children on his own. Nekaweh has convinced herself that she has come to terms with the passing of her husband Nahail, but her spirit still feels as if his has not left her quite yet. Professions In her youth, she was a hide-tanner and drum maker. Having renounced her craft, she now spends her time and energy studying plant life, forging natural remedies and panaceas to ease the suffering of those with common and not-so-common ailments. Upon her choice to walk the druid's path, Nekaweh vowed she would use her remaining days to serve the Earth Mother and her children. Possessing an innate skill for life-restoring nature magic and a passion for aiding those in need, she has become a mender with a talent rarely seen. Thoughts on War By no means is Nekaweh passionate about killing. War means death. She is passionate however about protecting those she loves as well as the future of Azeroth. In reality she would be better off health wise retiring from such stresses, but she feels that her duty as a mender is far from over. She will wage war not for glory and honor, but for the sake of those who will be the caretakers of tomorrow. Category:Horde Category:Horde Druid Category:Tauren Category:Alchemist Category:Herbalist